galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Serus
Serus was once a major Omni star system. As a result, many ruins are scattered across and has become the target for many looters. The unfinished frame of a Dyson sphere can be found around Serus at a rough distance of 1.0 AU. The lack of moons around the planets as well as the planet Tharlath's unnatural reduction to a molten core imply that the frame for the Dyson sphere was built using materials within the system. Why the sphere remains unfinished is a mystery. It was likely to have been abandoned either due to financial issues or by enemy invaders. After some additional diplomatic measures and the purchasing of the Yanyarigan system by the EIT, Serus is now under complete control by the Karalian Empire. Planets and features Tharlath Tharlath consists of the remains of a super-Earth planet mined almost completely away, stripped right down to its molten core. A crust comparison with the Dyson sphere suggests that Tharlath was literally mined out to create it. Dianis Dianis is a planet that likely had vast oceans during the time of the Omni. However, these oceans have long since boiled away, leaving behind a geography of giant salt flats and large mountain ranges. Surprisingly, the planet still has a temperate environment, though its thick atmosphere of carbon dioxide and nitrogen makes it unbreathable. Libitinia Libitania is a junkyard world whose atmosphere and geography was shaped by the Omni that stored retired starships and other vehicles here. It is hypothesized to be one of the earliest established colonies of the Omni because the amount of debris manages to cover the entire planet. Remarkably, these ships have become well preserved. In orbit are large, derelict Omni dreadnoughts which were too big to be placed on the planet's surface. Zirin Zirin is a large terrestrial planet dotted with mining facilities. It is very rocky and sustains an atmosphere of kryton and argon. Arolaus Arolaus is a gas giant 13 Jupiter masses large. It outputs lethal radiation. Sallas Sallas is a typical hydrogen helium gas giant. Oddly enough, it has no moons, likely due to the Omni mining them out to create the Dyson sphere frame. Amaselva An ice dwarf planet which unusually has a ring formation along several small moons which have been mined out. Stations, static warships and artificial structures Unfinished Dyson Sphere The framework of an Omni Dyson Sphere circles around Serus. The reason why it remains unfinished is not known. Quintuple Dreadnoughts The Quintuple Dreadnoughts are five derelict Omni dreadnoughts in orbit of Libitinia each of which are 700 kilometers long. In 2173 AD, the dreadnoughts dropped too low in orbit and broke apart in the planet's atmosphere creating massive firestorms. Scientists in the Kingdom of New Karalia predicted this and were able to salvage much of the dreadnought's equipment before it was lost. Zirin Central Mining Facility The largest of the numerous mining facilities in orbit of Zirin. Connections *Zuinig *Gimheldt Category:Star systems Category:Class K stars Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Omni star systems Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with seven planets